


Love is Blind (And So is Lena)

by TheSaltyCrocodile



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And so does Kara, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lena is really stupid you guys, Romance, but we still love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaltyCrocodile/pseuds/TheSaltyCrocodile
Summary: When you're one of the smartest, most successful businesswomen in the world and yet you're stupid enough to let a pair of glasses fool you.Or... a tale of Lena's romantic adventures around the world kissing women that are definitely not Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 303





	Love is Blind (And So is Lena)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this hilarious tumblr post: https://olofahere.tumblr.com/post/188878202553/supercorp-au-where-theyre-all-kara-with

In April, Lena goes on a business trip to Paris.

She’s been there before, of course, many times, but she enjoys herself nonetheless. She eats baguettes and escargots, converses in seamless French with shop owners and restaurateurs, wanders the catacombs and, on the last day, lands an important business deal.

Afterwards, on her last evening before she goes home, she goes to the Eiffel Tower.

She hadn’t really been planning on going - she’s been there before and the place is far too touristy - but she’s in the area and the sun is setting and the tower looks so beautiful with the orange backdrop of sky behind it. Lena snaps a few pictures for Kara, who had been so excited and envious of Lena’s trip to France, joking repeatedly that maybe she would come too, and then she catches sight of a nearby couple taking a selfie of themselves kissing in front of the tower.

How romantic, she thinks before she can stop herself, and briefly imagines herself taking a photo like it. She thinks about Kara’s face if Lena was to show her that photo, pictures Kara’s smile, imagines the laugh Kara would give her, bubbly and amused and fond.

The decision is made before she even really thinks about it.

There’s a young woman coming her way. She is wearing a band Tshirt and has blue glasses and a mass of curled blonde hair. Lena would find her attractive, if she were into that kind of thing, which she isn’t.

Lena steps into her path. “Escusez-moi?” she says politely. “Voulez-vous prendre une photo avec moi?”

The girl stares blankly.

Lena frowns. Obviously a tourist. Perhaps another language?

She repeats the question in perfect German. The woman looks even more baffled.

Lena tries out Spanish, Swedish and then finally English. At the last one, the girl brightens. “Take a picture with you?” she repeats with an American accent. “Of course! What do you want me to do?”

She smiles widely at Lena in a way that does something funny to her heart. Lena clears her throat quickly.

“I want you to kiss me,” she says without a shred of self-consciousness, and smiles confidently. “On the mouth.”

The woman falters for only a second. Then she shrugs. “Okay,” she says.

She approaches Lena, and hovers, with just a touch of nervousness, as Lena readies her phone. Then, at Lena’s cue, she leans in and places a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips.

“Was that… okay?” she asks self-consciously as Lena checks the photo on her phone.

“Yes.” Lena gives the girl her best business smile. “You’ve been very helpful. Thank you.”

She turns a little away, making a show of putting her phone away in her purse. She feels the woman hesitate, and then hears her steps as she begins to walk away.

As soon as she figures the woman has gone far enough, she pulls her phone back out to look at the picture again. A news article pops up, telling her that Supergirl has been spotted in the area, but Lena swipes it away, choosing to focus on examining the picture.

She finds herself rather pleased with it.

II

She doesn’t end up showing the photo to Kara. Something in her stomach protests when she thinks of it, and she emails the photo to herself and deletes it off her phone before she shows Kara the other pictures she took in France. Kara seems strangely taken with her photos of the Eiffel Tower, and keeps asking to see more.

Lena thinks about telling her, thinks about dropping it in the conversation like some kind of trivial detail about her trip - oh, and then there was the moment I asked a complete stranger to kiss me in front of the Eiffel Tower so I could get a picture of it, and then I went to the most fabulous restaurant - but she doesn’t, and she doesn’t quite know why. Kara would get a kick out of it, she knows, but she just can’t bring herself to do it.

Occasionally, she pulls up the photo from her email and looks at it. She thinks about deleting it. She never does.

II

In the summer, she has to go to New York.

It will be hot and humid there and Lena doesn’t really have any interest in going. She complains about it to Kara over lunch after she’s made the arrangements. Kara seems strangely interested, asking what Lena’s plans are, and whether she will be visiting any landmarks.

Lena shrugs and tells her she’s thinking about taking the boat out to see the Statue of Liberty.

When she actually goes there a week later after closing the deal she had gone there to close, she regrets it. The place is packed with tourists and it isn’t any cooler on the water. Lena is wearing her lightest business casual clothing, and she is still too hot.

She gets off the boat and wanders around the island without any enthusiasm. Somebody asks her to take a picture of a family group who are all wearing matching shirts. As she does so, her mind flicks back to the photo she had taken at the Eiffel Tower. Her lips quirk as she suddenly considers repeating the experience.

Maybe she’ll make an instagram account out of it.

She casts her eye around for someone who looks like a good candidate. There’s a young guy wandering around on his own, but Lena finds him unappealing. There are a group of women posing together, and Lena wonders about asking one if she’d be willing to participate.

Then, she spots a blonde woman seemingly alone. She’s pretty, dressed in a red shirt with matching red glasses. Lena approaches her.

“Excuse me,” she says to her, and the woman looks at her with a smile. “Would you be willing to take a picture with me?” She doesn’t give the girl a chance to respond before she clarifies, “I want you to be kissing me.”

The woman smiles wider. “I’d be happy to,” she says.

The kiss the woman gives her is slightly less chaste than the one the previous woman had given her, and lingers a little longer. Lena doesn’t really mind.

It makes for quite a good photo.

II

Off the back of her recent successes, Lena goes on quite a few more business trips.

She travels the world, going to London, Auckland, Tokyo and Dubrovnik, as well as several more places in the US. Lena starts to feels that she’s travelling more than she’s home.

Kara is a great support to her, helping her to pack and plan trip itineraries. If it hadn’t been for Kara, Lena wouldn’t have even known some of the famous landmarks to visit in each different location.

In each place, she picks somewhere to go to take her romantic photo. In London, she takes a photo with a blonde girl in black glasses in front of Big Ben. In New Zealand, the girl in green glasses kisses her in front of a gorgeous waterfall. In Chicago, she kisses a girl in a Supergirl outfit, who does not wear glasses.

She enjoys the experience. She would have thought perhaps that sometimes her chosen candidates may turn her down, feeling uncomfortable. Instead, the experience turns out to be quite the ego boost. Not one woman she asks refuses, and in fact they seem to be getting more and more eager to accept. And not only that, but each different woman seems to become more daring, planting longer, more expressive kisses on her, until by the time she reaches Croatia the woman is almost completely making out with her.

Lena supposes she should be upset by this.

She isn’t.

II

Just for fun, she makes an album. She titles it My Romantic Adventures, and puts in all the photos she’s taken around the world kissing the many attractive strangers.

She doesn’t intend to show it to anybody - even if she hadn’t been embarrassed about the very idea of the photos, she doesn’t want anybody thinking she’s a slut for having kissed so many different women - but she’s looking through it with secret amusement one evening when there’s a knock at the door and when she opens it Kara barrels through without asking and within ten seconds is sitting on Lena’s couch, talking a mile a minute and stuffing a doughnut in her mouth.

And of course, she sees the book.

She picks it up casually, obviously thinking it to be a new coffee table book, and begins to flip through it. Then she chokes on her doughnut.

Lena rushes to grab the book from her hands, and then halts, realizing it’s too late, and freezes halfway to reaching out to take it. She stares at Kara. She knows horror is written all over her face.

Kara looks down at the album in her hands and then back at Lena. She seems to be searching for something to say.

“It was just for fun!” Lena blurts out desperately. She doesn’t know why, but the idea of Kara seeing this is awful. “I just thought it would be funny… to have these pictures. Just for… for me.”

Kara doesn’t say anything for a minute. She turns the pages slowly, examining the pictures.

“Please don’t think I’m…” Lena trails off. “...That I’m some kind of hussy. For kissing all those different… those people.” She remembers the photo in the end, the one where you can actually see tongue, and without meaning to she leans forward and almost snatches the book out of Kara’s hands.

She waits, full of dread, for Kara’s reaction.

And then Kara finally looks up at her. “This is… such a surprise!” she says, almost as awkward as Lena. “Oh my gosh! I had no idea you were taking these pictures!”

Lena swallows hard. “Are you… upset?”

“What? No!” Kara looks agitated. “Just… surprised, of course. I mean, why wouldn’t I be surprised? You never said anything and obviously I wasn’t there or participating or… it’s such a surprise!”

They stare at one another in silence.

Then Kara gently tugs the book back out of Lena’s hands. “Can I see it?” she asks almost timidly.

Lena gives a little nod. At this point, she thinks, why not let her see it? “Just…” she cautions. “Just skip the last one. The one from Croatia.”

For some reason, this makes Kara smirk suddenly. She studiously keeps her eyes on the album and doesn’t look at Lena.

“You know,” she says delicately, as she thumbs through the pictures. “Have you noticed something? About these pictures?”

Lena frowns. “Like what?”

Kara shrugs and doesn’t look at her. “All these women… they look a little… familiar.”

Lena’s frown deepens. “Familiar? What do you mean?”

“Well…” Kara shrugs. “They’re all blonde. They’re all wearing glasses. Except... ” she gives a little smirk at the picture of the girl in the Supergirl costume.

“So?” Lena says. She tries to joke. “Maybe I have a type.”

Kara swallows. “Maybe you do,” she murmurs.

She snaps the book shut and places it back on the coffee table. Looking much more like herself, she takes another bite of her doughnut, propping her feet up on the table in front of her.

“So,” she says. “Tell me where your next business trip is going to be…”


End file.
